onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Firefly Ruby
*Robert *Tiana *Tiana's father † |usedon = Dr. Facilier |usedfor=Decoration Free someone magically trapped |onlyappearance = Greenbacks }} The Firefly Ruby is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It appears in the fifth episode of the seventh season. The Firefly Ruby is a reference to the firefly Ray from the Disney movie The Princess and the Frog. History Years after the man's death, his wife Eudora and daughter Tiana have no choice but to sell off some of her and her daughter Tiana are struggling financially because of the king's tyranny and are forced to sell off valuables from their estate. Of all the items, the Firefly Ruby is somehow accidentally placed for sale, which Tiana doesn't notice until Drizella spots it. Drizella, noticing how quickly Tiana took the medallion off the table, ponders if the item is worth something. Tiana admits it is but only to her and then gives a brief backstory on how her father earned it. Much later, Tiana looks to find a prince who might be able to save her and her mother from financial ruin. She gains prophetic advice from a soothsayer, Dr. Facilier, about a tavern called the Crimson Crow, where she will find such a person. Tiana has no trouble believing Dr. Facilier, though the man is secretly misleading her for his own gain as he wishes to have the Firefly Ruby for himself. The supposed prince, Robert, is actually a frog turned into a human by Dr. Facilier, who agrees to let his true love go if he steals the medallion for him. After spending some time with Robert on the castle balcony, Tiana uncovers the Firefly Ruby from its bell jar and explains how her father received it for his heroic deeds during the war as well as his role in rebuilding the kingdom afterward. Robert promises to see to it that the kingdom is not lost now and then bids her goodnight. However, as Robert is leaving, Tiana's gaze falls to the bell jar, which is now empty. She incapacitates him with a bowl before fishing out the medallion from his pocket. Robert confesses he is not a prince and his reasons for stealing from her. After banishing him from her sight, Tiana acknowledges to her mother about how selfish she's been, as seeing Robert's desperation has shown her that people everywhere, not just her, are suffering. Regretful over sending her looking for a hero when Tiana is the one whom the people need, Eudora pins the medallion to her daughter's dress and encourages her to carry on her father's legacy by being the hero she is. Afterward, Tiana goes to forfeit the Firefly Ruby to Dr. Facilier in exchange for Robert's true love. Dr. Facilier, impressed by her transformation, considers how the medallion turned her father from a cook into a prince and now changed her from a sheltered princess into a selfless hero. Tiana insists she's always been that person and there is no magic in the medallion. Dr. Facilier disagrees, taking out the ruby centerpiece, and tells her about being trapped between two worlds and the medallion will set him free. When the ruby glows momentarily, Facilier reveals he has no intentions of letting go of Robert's frog lover and then stabs a voodoo doll to hurt Tiana. Tiana knocks over the doll and grabs the frog, while Facilier vows they will meet again and uses the ruby to teleport away. }} Trivia |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The bell jar used for the magical rose during Season FiveFile:501ThisRose.png was re-used as the Firefly Ruby's bell jar.File:705ARewardFor.png Appearances References ru:Рубиновый Светлячок Category:Magic Category:Clothing and Accessories